I Want You
by Mrs.Harrison0225
Summary: There was something that always attracted George Harrison to John Lennon. John was an older, cooler kid. George was just a youngling wanting to be one of the cool kids. Does George love John, or does he just want him? Lennison slash! This is really awkward for me to write, but I wanna be original. Not ATU! Woot woot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I LOVE McLennon, but the other ships never get attention. So I decided to write about a ship that I love, Lennison!**

**This is really awkward for me to write, but I'm doin' it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles..But in my mind I do :D**

Chapter One: I've Just Seen A Face

I just joined this band- the Quarrymen. I auditioned for this bloke, John Lennon, on a bus. I played the song I played best, "Raunchy". I was lucky to even meet him! I was only fourteen, and John was seventeen. My pal, Paul, who was sixteen, introduced me to John.

I knew that Paul and John saw me as a little kid that always followed them around. But who _wouldn't_ want to follow them? They were so cool, and I wanted to follow in their footsteps.

Something attracted me to John. Maybe it was the fact that he was cooler and older than me.. I thought about him more than I thought about girls. Completely normal, right?

John was really tantalizing, even though he always called me a "fag" or "queer". For a guy, he was _really_ good looking. Uh, what? Maybe this is a phase! I'm not queer...I think!

It was one night after a party when I realized my attraction to John. At that party, John had been hooking up with this really hot blonde in a tight shirt and fishnet stockings that make us boys go mad. He had gotten so drunk that I had to walk the bloody bloke home!

I wrapped John's arm around my neck as I walked him to my house. He couldn't go home drunk, or his strict aunt Mimi will punish the poor fellow. He slurred nonsensical words as I dragged him.

"Ya know, Georgie Porgie? You're a handsome fellow!" He had said.

"I know, John." I said.

"I like you a lot, ya know that? I never knew why girls thought that you were so cute, but now, I can finally see it!" yelled John.

I sighed. Taking care of a drunk John Lennon wasn't that much fun. I made some tea to clear up Lennon's head. He swung his legs as he sat on the countertop.

"Georgie Porgie?" John called out to me. I hated that stupid nickname that John gave me.

"What is it, John?" I asked, exhausted.

"Did you shag some girls tonight?" John sounded like a little kid.

"No! I didn't even get to kiss any girls because of you!"

John paused. "You can kiss me, if you want!"

"I'm not queer, Johnny." I shook my head.

"You know you want me! Ever since you've met me, you loved me. Admit it!" John said teasingly.

"Ew, John. I don't like you like that! You're creeping me out!" I exclaimed.

'Then why do you always follow me around? You're queer for me, George Harrison!" He yelled and slurred at once. John jumped off the counter, and towards me. He smelled of booze and cigs.

"No I'm not!" I yelled. I was tired, and arguing with a drunkard was like fighting with a five-year-old.

"You _love_ me!" John said.

I didn't even respond. It wasn't worth my time. I just glared at him, shaking my head. It was always _me_ who had to take care of John.

John then came running towards me. His lips roughly met mine. I squealed, horrified. He tasted just like how he smelled. Like booze and cigs. I tried pushing him away, but that only made him get closer. His hands groped my pants. I got a little aroused by it. _No! This can't be happening!_ My mind screamed. His mouth eventually opened, my tongue sliding into his mouth. I let myself go. I didn't care anymore.

"Not queer, eh?" John chuckled. I noticed that he sobered up.

Angry and confused, I kicked John out of my house. I stormed up to my bedroom and went to bed. I shifted uncomfortably, thinking about what just happened. Was I queer? I thought about John's soft lips. My fingers clutching onto his soft auburn hair, his deep moan, his large hands groping my body. It was all too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! I decided to switch the story back to rated T, because I'm too prudish to write...perverted stuff. And I'm sorry if you actually read the second chapter because my friend Genevieve is helping me with this and she's a total perv. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles**

Chapter Two

After that whole incident, nothing happened. We went on with our lives. I stayed in the innocent shadows of youth while John lived the life of a senior. John and I never really talked, we only shared a couple of glances once in a while.

As I said before, John saw me as a little kid in his band. And so did Paul. Him and Paul were so close, like they were queer or each other or something. But maybe I was wrong, because of what happened between John and I. Even though we had a moment, John and Paul were like soul mates. They wrote songs together, and I kinda hated it. I felt like I had to fight for John with Paul.

" Ey George!" Paul greeted me as I walked home. "Wanna come practice today?"

"Uh, sure, Paul. Just let me get my guitar."I answered.

"Oh, okay."

We walked in silence as I went to get my guitar. It was a real cheap guitar, but it was a good one. I ran to my room, frantically searching for the bloody thing. I grabbed the guitar from the stand and darted out the door. Paul was smoking a fag. He looked like a real Teddy Boy, with his leather jacket, boots, and Elvis-esque quiff.

Paul and I walked over to his place, because that was where we usually jammed out. Paul opened the door for me, and there sat John, Stu, and Astrid.

" Hey Paulie, why'd you bring the little fag? He's too queer to function!" John sneered. I didn't respond. I'd be wasting my breath. Also, John intimidated me.

"Come on, John! He's great at the guitar!" Paul laughed.

"Well, let's go on, then! Play 'Hallelujah, I Love Her So." John commanded his band.

I tuned my guitar and began to play as Paul sang. My mind wasn't focused on the song, so the sound coming from the guitar didn't sound right. Frustrated, I set my guitar down and stormed out the door.

"Hey! Where's the fag goin'?" I heard John yell.

"Oh lay off, John!" Paul yelled back. I heard him walk behind me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, Paul. My mind isn't really here today." I admitted.

"That's all? Come on! Tell me the real problem," Paul urged on.

I sighed. "I think..I'm queer for John."

Paul's eyes grew big. His mouth formed a small '"O". "Well, does he know this?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure about anything. And that's not the worst part. The worst part is that I hate how you and John are all 'buddy-buddy' while I get picked on."

"Look, I'm sorry about that, George. I don't like John that way. John can be a real git sometimes. Maybe this is just a phase you're going through,ya know? Well, whatever it is, I won't judge you for it."

"Thanks, Paul. Maybe you're right. Let's go back inside before John gets pissed."

We walked back inside together in silence once again.

"Hey look! It's Jim's little girl and the fag. Hurry the hell up next time." John said. He was a bit cruel sometimes, but that's John for you.

We all went back to playing that song. I noticed how Paul and John teased each other while playing. Maybe Paul was right. Maybe this was a phase that a teenage boy was going through.


End file.
